The Adventure That Doesn't Revolve All Around HP
by iMgOiNgKrAzY
Summary: Hermione notices a ceratin boy, but knows there is no chance...or is there? Meanwhile, back at the ranch, Harry discovers, that, despite his doubts, he is brave enough to tell someone the way he feels about her...
1. Chapter 1: Detention

Chapter One

"Ouch!" Hermione Granger yelped. She had just run into her rival, Pansy Parkinson, while heading to the kitchens for a late-night snack of Hot Cocoa and Cheese Puffs.

"What are you doing here?" Pansy demanded loudly, forgetting that they weren't supposed to be out.

"If you're going to be nosy, at least do it quietly," Hermione whispered fiercely.

"Well? What are you doing here?" Pansy altered her volume to match Hermione's.

"If you must know, I'm headed to the kitchens," Hermione reluctantly answered.

"Well, get out of my way," Pansy ordered angrily, slightly shoving Hermione.

"Wait," said Hermione, blocking Parkinson's path. "You haven't told me where you were going yet."

"It's none of your business, Mudblood," Parkinson snapped, forgetting to whisper.

Hermione was about to retort when she heard the pattering of small feel on the cold tile. Glancing down, she spotted a gray cat, staring at her evilly. But this wasn't just any cat. It was Mrs. Norris.

Hermione and Pansy stared at one another in horror.

"Filch!" The cried in unison.

"My, my. What have we here? Two students, out roaming the hallways? Look at the time!" He cackled evilly. "Detention, both of you. Tomorrow night at seven in the trophy room. Don't be late," he said, stroking Mrs. Norris.

And that's how Hermione, the best witch in her class, the perfect student, and a girl who had never before been in trouble, was landed in detention with Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione's hands felt like they were about to bleed. They stung all over, and she was itching to whip out her wand and utter a simple "_Scourgify_" spell to clean the stupid trophies. But she didn't want to risk another session with Filch.

Parkinson, on the other hand, would have been finished already if only she could remember that darned spell!

"_Scourginize! Scornilize! Scarrify (This only resulted in several scars appearing on her wand hand)!"_

"Dimwitted much?" Hermione muttered to herself under her breath.

As Pansy continued shouting random spells, Hermione finished her cleaning job.

"Finally! I'm done!" She yelled happily, stretching her aching limbs.

At that second, Parkinson cried, _"Scourgify!"_ And all her trophies were spotless.

"Filch said no magic," Hermione reminded her, knowing it was useless.

"'Filch said no magic,'" Pansy mimicked. "Whatever. I'm done, aren't I?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but so am I," Hermione pointed out. "And I'm not going to be the one in trouble for using magic, now am I?"

"Who's gonna know? No one."

"Er…..you mean no one besides you, me, and Blaise Zabini, right?"

"Huh?" Pansy twirled around to face the 6' 2" Slytherin with curly black hair and deep indigo eyes.

"Granger. Pansy." He nodded, acknowledging them both, then grinned slowly.

"Oh, don't worry," he assured Pansy, who looked positively terrified. "I won't tell anyone. That is, if you go burn Draco's card collection."

"But-" Pansy protested.

"Go along, like a good little girl. And you won't get in trouble," Zabini commanded. Pansy ran down the hallway.

"Very funny, Zabini," Hermione commented sarcastically.

"She's far too easily manipulated. And she was begging for it," he responded, shrugging.

Hermione couldn't help but notice how his hair fell perfectly over his eyes. His big, dark, indigo eyes.

"Still with us, Granger?"

His rude tone yanked her back.

"Yeah, sorry. Just…thinking," she stuttered.

"Good," Zabini replied.

"What are you doing here, anyways?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah. Potter wanted me to give you a message."

"Harry? He asked _you_ to do it?" Hermione asked, disbelieving.

"Not really. But I volunteered," He replied, grinning again.

His teeth were……perfect. Hermione sighed inwardly, wishing he weren't a Slytherin.

"So? What's the message?"

"He wants you to meet him in the common room."

**A/N: My first fanfic. I'm excited! Please, R&R! I need input! Not to beg or anything… gets down on hands and knees and pleads pathetically but really, review! **


	2. Chapter 2: The next chapter

Chapter Two

Hermione dashed up three flights of stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room, all the while desperately trying to erase Zabini's grin from her mind.

"Twittering Pixie Balm," Hermione mumbled when she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. When the panel remained closed, Hermione raised her eyebrows and repeated the password, louder.

"Twittering Pixie Balm."

"Sorry, dearie, that's not the password," the Fat Lady said.

"What _is_ the password?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.

The Fat Lady gave her a pointed look. "You know I can't tell you," she said simply.

"I'm Head Girl, for Pete's sake!" Hermione cried, frustrated. "Just let me in! Please!"

"Sorry, dearie. You know the rules."

"Speckled rose petals," a voice said from behind her.

Hermione turned around slowly while the picture swung open to reveal the Common Room.

"Zabini? How do you know the Gryffindor password?"

"Overheard it accidentally, I guess," Zabini explained, giving Hermione a look that plainly said, 'That's-not-true-and-you-know-it.'

"Hermione?" Harry called from inside the Common Room.

"Coming, Harry," Hermione called back, glaring at Zabini. She didn't really like being mad at him, but it was that or stare breathlessly at him. "Thanks, I guess."

"Anytime," he replied smoothly to her retreating figure. The Fat Lady slammed in his face.

"Hey Harry. What did you want?" Hermione asked, wanting a distraction from the mental images of Zabini's beautiful eyes and perfect smile.

"Well, I- er………" Harry stammered, looking very uncomfortable.

"Yes?" Hermione prompted patiently.

"See, I've been—thinking. About…"

"Yes?" Hermione inquired again.

"About…a certain……er, girl. And I have, well, feelings for her. But I—don't really know how to tell her," Harry spit out finally.

"Harry, I didn't know…" Hermione was certain he meant her and was trying to let him down gently. "I don't really feel that way about you."

"Huh?" Harry asked, confused. "What're you bloody talking about, 'Mione? It's not you!"

"Oh. Well…I—oops." Hermione finally felt herself blushing crazily. "Who is it, then?"

"It's…er, Ginny," Harry blushed.

"Oh! Harry, that's great! She'll be ecstatic!" Hermione lit up, forgetting her troubles.

"Really? You think so?" Harry brightened at the thought.

"Of course!" Hermione assured him. "Now, about how to confront her. Maybe get her a rose. And wear something classy, like a tophat," Hermione advised.

"Er…" Harry wasn't so sure about that, but decided to go ahead and take her word for it. After all, she was a girl. "Oh yeah! How was detention?"

"Ugh. Don't remind me," Hermione groaned, instantly thinking about Zabini. "He's so infuriating!" she accidentally spoke her mind aloud.

"Who's infuriating?" Harry interrogated, curious.

"Huh? Oh, no one," Hermione said quickly and left the room.

"Oof!" Ron exclaimed, tripping on something. Looking down, he saw a shoe. His eyes traveled up until they met a pair of indigo ones.

"Zabini?"

"Where's Hermione, Weasley?"

"What, are you two on a first-name basis or something? And why should I tell you, anyways?" Ron asked defensively.

"Just tell me, Weasley," Zabini sighed. "I don't like to play games."

Ron didn't like the look in Blaise's eyes. "No. I won't tell you."

"Fine. I'll find her on my own." Zabini stomped angrily past Ron.

Ron watched as he stalked off and wondered why he was looking for Hermione.

"Hey, Ron." It was Hermione.

"Hey, 'Mione. Er, Zabini's looking for you. Care to tell me why?"

"I don't know, Ron. But I have the distinct impression that he's following me." Her gaze drifted off towards the Slytherin Common rooms.

"'Mione?" Ron asked after a few seconds.

"Sorry. Where's Ginny?"

"In the Library."

"Thanks," Hermione said absentmindedly, and dashed down the hallway.

"Bye," Rom muttered, staring as she ran away.

"Ginny, I like you. I like _you_. I like you, Ginny. I really like you. I like you a lot!" Harry sighed. This wasn't helping any. He pulled off the ridiculous hat and tossed it onto the dresser. He looked at the rose in his hand and suddenly felt very stupid.

"Hello, Harry. Wass-up?" Ron asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Er…." Harry hesitated, not quite knowing what Ron's reaction would be. _Why not tell him? He's my best friend. He deserves to know._

"I'm preparing to go tell your sister I like her."

"Wha-? Has everyone gone bloody mad around here? Zabini's stalking 'Mione, 'Mione's acting odd herself, and you've suddenly decided you like Ginny!" Ron ranted, sitting on the bed with a thump.

"Well, I'm not telling Ginny anymore, so you don't have to worry about that," Harry said dejectedly.

Ron immediately regretted what he said. "Er, Harry, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean-"

"It's not you, Ron. I'm not telling her because I don't know _how_." Harry sighed again, twisting the tophat in his hands.

"Well, you could always go for the obvious choice," suggested Ron.

"What would that be?" Harry inquired.

"Give her a chocolate frog, of course. Ditch the hat, though. And the rose. It's a bit too much."

Harry was really confused now. "A chocolate frog? How does that say, 'I like you?'" He frowned.

"Girls love chocolate. You should tell her you like her, too. Just like that. Ask her to Hogsmeade or something."

"Are you sure?" Harry doubted Ron's "plan" would work. But Ginny _was_ his sister.

"Positive. Well, gotta go," Ron grinned and ran down the stairs.

**A/N: This is all I have typed so far. Hope you liked it. You know the routine. Review. :) **

**I really don't know when my next chapter will be up, so be PATIENT! I never have time, but once school lets out, I'll have more time to devote to this….**


	3. Chapter 3: I like you

Chapter Three

"Oof!" Ron exclaimed, tripping on something. Looking down, he saw a shoe. His eyes traveled up until they met a pair of indigo ones.

"Zabini?"

"Where's Hermione, Weasley?"

"What, are you two on a first-name basis all of a sudden? And why should I tell you, anyways?" Ron asked defensively.

"Just tell me, Weasley," Zabini sighed. "I don't like to play games."

Ron didn't like the look in Blaise's eyes. "No. I won't tell you."

"Fine. I'll find her on my own." Zabini stomped angrily past Ron.

Ron watched as he stalked off and wondered why he was looking for Hermione.

"Hey, Ron." It was Hermione.

"Hey, 'Mione. Er, Zabini's looking for you. Care to tell me why?"

"I don't know, Ron. But I have the distinct impression that he's following me..." Her gaze drifted off towards the Slytherin Common rooms, and her voice faded out.

"'Mione?" Ron asked after a few seconds.

"Sorry," she apologized, shaking her head. "Where's Ginny?"

"In the Library."

"Thanks," Hermione said absentmindedly, and dashed down the hallway.

"Bye," Ron muttered, staring as she ran away.

"Ginny, I like you. I like _you_. I like you, Ginny. I really like you. I like you a lot!" Harry sighed. This wasn't helping any. He pulled off the ridiculous hat and tossed it onto the dresser. He looked at the rose in his hand and suddenly felt very stupid.

"Hello, Harry. Wass-up?" Ron asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Er…." Harry hesitated, not quite knowing what Ron's reaction would be. _Why not tell him? He's my best friend. He deserves to know._

"I'm getting ready to go tell Ginny I like her."

"Wha-? Has everyone gone bloody mad around here? Zabini's stalking 'Mione, 'Mione's acting odd herself, and you've suddenly decided you like Ginny!" Ron ranted, sitting on the bed with a thump.

"Well, I'm not telling Ginny anymore, so you don't have to worry about that," Harry said dejectedly.

Ron immediately regretted what he said. "Er, Harry, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean-"

"It's not you, Ron. I'm not telling her because I don't know _how_." Harry sighed again, twisting the tophat in his hands.

"Well, you could always go for the obvious choice," suggested Ron.

"What would that be?" Harry inquired.

"Give her a chocolate frog, of course. Ditch the hat, though. And the rose. It's a bit too much."

Harry was really confused now. "A chocolate frog? How does that say, 'I like you?'" He frowned.

"Girls love chocolate. You should tell her you like her, too. Just like that. Ask her to Hogsmeade or something."

"Are you sure?" Harry doubted Ron's "plan" would work. But Ginny _was_ his sister.

"Positive. Well, gotta go," Ron grinned and ran down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4: The Library

Chapter Four

Ginny was trying to concentrate, but she couldn't stop thinking about those emerald green eyes and that unruly black hair. The thought of that crooked grin kept distracting her from her homework.

She sighed and set down her quill. It was no use. She would never get anything done at this rate.

"Maybe I'll get more drone practicing my charms," Ginny said under her breath.

"Or maybe _I'll_ practice my charms on _you_," a familiar voice said from behind her.

Ginny turned slowly to face those dazzling green eyes.

"Harry?" Ginny gave him a strange look.

"Yes, dear?"

"Are you _feeling_ all right? What's with the cheesy pickup lines?" She chose to ignore the fact that he had just called her "dear."

"What cheesy pickup lines? But tell me, did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"The fall from Heaven. Because you have the face of an angel." Harry smiled at her in what she supposed was supposed to be sexy and irresistible, but only managed to look ridiculously silly.

"Alright, no more Butterbeer for you. I knew I shouldn't have let you sneak it out of Hogsmeade," Ginny said.

"Er, right." Harry felt absurd. He really shouldn't have taken Dean's advice. The pickup lines sucked. "Just…practicing."

"Who's the lucky girl?" Ginny questioned, her heart sinking.

"What? Well, er…"

"Come on, Harry. Who is it?" She giggled, feeling a bit nauseous. Did she really want to know?

"It's…it's…." He hesitated, the nervous feeling in his stomach getting larger and larger. "…you, Ginny. I like you." Harry whispered, then blushed and stared at his feet.

For a moment, Ginny could only gape at him. Then she stuttered, "W-what? Harry, that's not funny. Don't tease me like that." She gave him a look.

"Ginny, I'm not teasing," Harry assured her, looking up in surprise. He pulled out a chocolate frog and a single red rose from behind his back.

"Really?" Ginny stared at the gifts, shocked.

"Yes," Harry said, and pulled her into a tender kiss.

Hermione walked briskly into the Library, looking for Ginny, her sole confidant on this matter. She passed several shelves filled with books she had read at least a dozen times, but didn't see Ginny. Finally, she spotted the red-headed girl, but she was…kissing someone. Before Hermione could get out of sight, the boy looked up.

It was Harry!

The two stepped apart quickly, turning redder by the second.

"Er…" Harry said awkwardly, looking anywhere but in either of the girls' eyes.

"I'd…erm, better get back to my homework," Ginny said, her voice about three octaves higher than usual. "Bye, Harry." She ran off to her books.

"I see you accomplished your goal," Hermione teased, making Harry turn even redder, if that was possible.

Harry fidgeted, trying not to look her in the eye.

"Oh! I was going to talk to Ginny!" Hermione had almost forgotten her purpose for coming to the Library.

"You can talk to me," Harry offered.

"Thanks, Harry, but it's really more of a girl-to-girl thing. Sorry," Hermione apologized.

"Oh. Well, see you around, then." Harry rushed off before anyone else could notice the color in his cheeks.

"Hello, Ginny," Hermione said, walking up to the girl, who was still furiously blushing.

"Hello, 'Mione. Wassup?"

"What do you do when someone follows you everywhere?"

"Following you? Who would that be?"

"Well, you're not going to believe me, but Blaise Zabini."

"Isn't he a Slytherin?"

"Yeah, and that's what makes it so strange."

"But he's pretty cute!"

"Ginny!"

"What? It's true! You guys would look so great together!"

"I don't like him, Ginny." Hermione felt more like she was trying to convince herself than Ginny. "I _want_ to get rid of him!"

"Fine. Here's what you do. You—"

"Turn around," Zabini said.


	5. Chapter 5: Draco Interferes

Chapter Five

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ginny as if to say, 'See! I told you he followed me everywhere!'

Ginny just grinned at her.

Hermione slowly turned around to face the tall boy, and couldn't help staring into those indigo eyes he was so famous for. She felt Ginny shove her forward a bit, and she collided with Blaise.

_Great. Now he thinks I'm clumsy!_

"Sorry," she mumbled, turning pink and backing up. She turned around to glare at Ginny, but Ron's sister was nowhere to be seen.

"No problem." Blaise had such a silky voice. "I was just wondering, Granger, how it is that a girl like you is hanging out with people like Potter and Weasley?"

Hermione's awe quickly transformed into anger and annoyance.

"People like Potter and Weasley? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that they're idiotic twits," Draco Malfoy answered for Blaise.

"Don't insult my friends, Malfoy!" Hermione shouted, infuriated.

"Don't talk to me, mudblood!" Malfoy shouted back, then turned his attention to Blaise. "Do you have any idea why Pansy suddenly comes into the Common Room, pulls out her wand, and lights my dresser on fire?"

"No idea, Draco," Blaise replied, trying to hold in his mirth.

"Don't laugh at me! Wait. What are you doing here with Granger anyway? Please don't say you've snogged her. Please."

"Ew! No! That's disgusting, Ferret!" Hermione shivered, but she mentally imagined what it would be like to kiss Blaise.

Blaise shrugged and made a noncommittal grunting noise.

"So you _have _been snogging!" Malfoy cried in disgust. "I knew it!"

Hermione glared at Blaise. "You're an idiot." Then she turned to Malfoy. "No, we haven't been snogging. Don't be stupid."

"Whatever." Draco smirked and walked out.

"So you're saying you wouldn't want to kiss me?" Blaise asked when Draco was gone.

Hermione's heart started to pound wildly. "What a ridiculous question! It's not like we would ever…well, you're…erm…a Slytherin, and I'm a Gryffindor."

"That doesn't answer my question," Blaise whispered, and moved closer to her.

Her heart pounded faster, and she felt her palms begin to sweat. "Well, erm…considering that you would probably never want to…kiss me…and the fact that we are complete opposites, I would have to say…" Hermione suddenly felt her back hit a bookshelf.

"When did I say I wouldn't want to kiss you?" Blaise asked, moving closer yet.

She could barely breathe. "You…didn't. I was only assuming," Hermione nearly whispered.

"Maybe you shouldn't assume so much," Blaise said and brushed his lips lightly against hers. A second later, a breathless Hermione watched him walk out of the Library. She felt her heart beating against her chest as if it were to escape at any second, and she leaned against the bookshelf behind her.

_So that's what it would be like to kiss Blaise Zabini._


	6. Chapter 6: paradise or something like it

Chapter Six

Hermione would rather sit underneath one of the tables in the Library, in the fetile position, than run into him. She had been avoiding him all week, though she didn't quite know why. She would hide behind anything in sight if she even saw the slightest glimpse of him.

Perhaps it was the thought of him being rude to her that she couldn't stand, especially after that kiss. Or maybe she was just scared. He _was_ a Slytherin, and she didn't want to fall for him. At least not anymore than she already had.

Whatever the reason, she had successfully avoided Blaise for a full week, and, though he seemed to be everywhere she was, he had gotten only a few glimpses of her. But she couldn't avoid him _forever_.

Hermione was walking into the Great Hall with Ron and Harry, and it was time to eat dinner. Afterwards there was going to be a wizard chess tournament. Not that Hermione was looking forward to it or anything, but she was practically being forced into it.

The three were pushing their way through the crowd of excited First and Second years, gathered around their O.W.L.S. scores. It was two weeks before school would let out for summer break. Finally, the trio made their way to the small group of Seventh years in the back.

"Oh no!" Hermione gasped, ducking behind Ron and Harry.

"What is it, 'Mione?" Harry asked loudly.

Hermione pressed herself against the wall, trying to hide herself.

"Shhhh!!!" She whispered fervently, making a motion with her hands as if to cut him off.

"'Mione, what's wrong?" Ron questioned, oblivious to what she had just said.

"Shut up!" she whispered again, a look of terror in her eyes.

But it was too late. He had seen her. She ran away, dashing between several groups of students squished together. Finally, when she was sure she had lost him, she stopped running, leaned up against a nearby wall, and tried to catch her breath.

A hand appeared on the wall next to her. Then, another on the other side of her. And a pair of deep, indigo eyes stared lovingly into her own. They sparkled with mischief.

"You forget, Miss Granger, that I am much taller than, well, everyone here. And you aren't that hard to spot, considering…" He twirled a lock of her chestnut hair around his finger playfully.

"Zabini." Hermione was still gasping for breath, but for a reason other than her sprint through the sea of students.

"Please, call me Blaise." His eyes danced, begging her to just be sweet and loving, carefree and joyful. But her logical side told her otherwise.

"Why do you insist on following me?"

He sighed. "Shame you haven't yet put your mind power to work on this, Hermione. Or you'd have figured it out by now." He frowned a bit.

"And I'm supposed to believe you just up and decided you fancied _me_? I don't think so."

By this point, a lot of the students had gather around the bickering couple, gawking at them.

"Yes, you are," Blaise whispered into her ear.

Hermione wanted so badly just to succumb to his charms, but she couldn't. Not until she had an answer.

"But why? Why would you choose _me_? You could have anyone you wanted. I'm a Gryffindor, a bookworm, and a know-it-all. I'm not very pretty, and I've got a temper. Why would you choose _me_?" She repeated, gazing into his eyes, hers filled with worry and curiosity. But he didn't know the answers to many of her questions.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you? You are quite pretty, and you're cute when you're angry." He tapped his index finger on her nose, gently. "But too many words ruin a moment." He leaned in and kissed her before she could ask him anymore questions.

All Hermione could focus on was his silky black hair, which brushed against her cheek when they kissed, and the smell of his cologne when he bent near. All of her logical questions were blown away. It was paradise.


	7. Chapter 7: shockingly shocking

Chapter Seven

From then on, the couple spent every spare minute of their time together. Since their N.E.W.T.S. had already been taken (with Hermione acing them, of course), they spent most of their time out on the lake. Some of their time, however, was spent in the kitchens, eating late night snacks.

During one such night, the two were sitting at a table, munching on Cheese Puffs, when they heard a loud crash.  
"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know."

Before Hermione could go investigate, a boy with pale blond hair came walking into the kitchens.

"Malfoy?" Hermione questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Why does it matter? Maybe I should ask what you two're doing here…" He trailed off, grinning maliciously at them.

"We're eating," Blaise pointed out bluntly.

"This late at night? Hmmm…suspicious."

Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Your turn, Malfoy. Why are you in the kitchens in the middle of the night? Obviously not just for food, the way you're dressed." Hermione looked him up and down, taking in the dress robes and slicked back hair.

Malfoy turned red, and glared at her. "It's none of _your_ business, mud-Granger." Malfoy paled at the look in Blaise's eyes at the word "mudblood."

"Hello, Draco," a confident voice came from behind Blaise and Hermione.

"Pansy." Malfoy nodded to Parkinson, who was wearing a sparkly red dress and matching high heels. Hermione's mouth dropped open, while Blaise kept his cool.

"Everything is ready?" Malfoy asked Blaise, who nodded in reply, and led Hermione out the kitchen door quietly.  
"Wha— ? What was that?" Hermione whispered.

"Malfoy deserves a bit of romance in his life, too."

"But…Parkinson?"

Blaise shrugged.

"He…and Parkinson…He and _anyone!_"  
Blaise just grinned at her.

The next day, Hermione was lounging in the corner of the Common Room in her usual seat, but there wasn't a book in sight. The Common Room was empty, save for the rare person coming in, gaping at her, rubbing their eyes (possibly making some smart-aleck remark), then going out again. So Hermione wasn't surprised to hear footsteps in the hallway, and two loud voices. But she was surprised when she saw who came through the door.

"Ron! Harry! I thought you were playing Quidditch!"

The two boys ignored her and continued to argue loudly.

"That wasn't fair, Harry! You knocked me off my broom deliberately!"

"Oh, come off it, Ron. You were only two feet in the air!"

"That's not the point! You knocked me off my broom!"

"You weren't hurt, were you?"

"No, but even if I had been, Madam Hooch still wouldn't have noticed."

"You know that's not true, Ron!"

"Of course it is! But if Harry Potter got a single scratch, she would be blowing her whistle and stopping the game to see if he was alright!"

"That was a bit embarrassing."

"So you're admitting to it?"

"Argh! You're so infuriating!"

The two boys glared at each other, then faced different directions. Finally, they saw Hermione, without her usual stack of books and parchment.  
All Ron could do was stare, slack-jawed, at her.

"'Mione!? Wha--? Where's your…books?" Harry finished lamely.

"Oh, I took a break. You know, school almost being out and such."

"You…took a BREAK?!?!?!?!?! Hermione, are you sure you're feeling alright? If you've got a headache, you should to get some rest!"

"Harry, I'm fine! I just took a little rest from reading so much. Blaise helped me realize that I'd been doing way too much homework. It was starting to stress me out a bit.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious! Or is it just too hard to believe that school-girl Hermione isn't doing any homework? Would it kill you guys just to be understanding for once?" She glared at them, stood up, and stomped off to the Girls' dorms.

Harry and Ron stared at one another for a full minute, forgetting their earlier Quidditch quarrel.


	8. Chapter 8: denouement aka the end

Chapter Eight

Hermione, Blaise, Harry, Ginny, and Ron had all managed to squeeze into one train compartment together.

"Hey, Harry, how 'bout we trade collecting cards?"

"Not right now, Ron," Harry answered, staring deeply into Ginny's eyes with a goofy grin on his face.

"Aw, come on. I'll give you my Bertha the Enchantress for your Wynn the Sorceress!"

"I don't think so, Ron. Not right now."

"It's a fair trade!"

"Ron! I'm busy right now! Maybe later!"

Ron sighed and slumped back in his seat. He was practically bored to tears.

"Come on, 'Mione. How 'bout a game of Wizard Chess? I brought my marble set with me!"

"Maybe later, Ron. Not right now," Hermione said without taking her eyes from Blaise's grin.

"Why not?"  
"Ask Harry. Maybe he'll play with you."

Ron sighed again and slumped down in his seat. He couldn't wait to get to Platform nine and three quarters.

"Want to buy any snacks, dearies?"

"Yeah! Some Pumpkin Pasties, and I'll take some Bertie Bott's Jelly Beans. And I'll have xome of those Chocolate Frogs! Oh...a few more. I saved up my pocket money all last summer for this!" Ron shouted gleefully.

"And anything for you?"

"No thank you."

Ron turned around slowly to face Harry.

"_You're _passing up _this_?" He held up the sweets he had just purchased.

"Erm…yeah, Ron. I'm not really feeling hungry. What's with you lately? You have to know everything."

"Maybe it's because you're all acting strange!"

"It wouldn't kill you to accept it."

"Accept it? When you've been the same for seven years, and now you suddenly change? I don't think so!"

"Stop being so immature, Ronald," Hermione said.

"Immature? Me? _Immature?_ Whatever."

Ron sat down again, in the corner, with his arms folded. He refused to look at anyone, even when they apologized.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I didn't mean it. You're very mature for your age."

"Yeah, Ron. We didn't mean anything by it. We're sorry."

Ron was silent.

Harry and Hermione sighed. It was no use. He wouldn't talk to them.

After a few minutes of silence, Ron finally turned back around.

"You know, I wasn't really even mad at you."

Harry and Hermione stared at him, exasperated.

He just grinned.

"Apology accepted."

"I'll owl you every day!" Hermione promised.

"And I'll owl back even more," Blaise assured her.

"You have to come visit."

"I will."

"Here's my address."

"You've already given it to me twelve times."

"Well, here's another one in case you lose the others."

"Don't worry. I won't."

"And I'll be spending some time at Ron's this summer, so here's his address!"

"Oi! Don't be giving him my address!" Ron shouted, trying to snatch the scrap of paper out of his hands.

"And this is my summer schedule, or at least what I've got planned so far," Hermione continued, ignoring Ron's outburst.

"Hermione, for the last time, don't worry! I'll keep in contact with you!"

"Seriously, Hermione, you'd think you were never going to see the poor bloke again!" Harry exclaimed.

"Sorry. I'll lay off the nagging a bit."

The train whistle sounded, and Hermione hugged Blaise good-bye.

He leaned near, and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Hermione whispered back. They kissed softly.

Ron was making gagging noises all the while.

"Harry, please, make them stop!"

He turned to his best friend, only to spin around again quickly, rubbing his eyes.

"My eyes!" He screamed, rubbing them harder. "They're burning!"

Harry and Ginny were kissing good-bye, too.

The train pulled into the station. "Good-bye, Blaise," Hermione said one more time, then picked up her suitcases and stepped off the Hogwarts Express.

Good-byes could be heard all around, as friends promised to owl constantly and get together during the summer. Hermione and Blaise parted ways once they stepped off the platform.

The couple never broke eye contact until the quickly gathering crowd of Hogwarts students filled the empty space between them.


End file.
